


Overwhelmed

by DoctorTime



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: Reader isn't feeling so well





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader x anyone to be honest. I would love the honest feedback from you guys! 
> 
> Also reader is Gender Neutral!

After a long day of running around the forest, you were beat. You were tired, sweaty and quite frankly, in need of a shower. 

Stanford, Stanley and Fiddleford were currently walking behind you talking up a storm about the encounters that had happened. First you run into a Gremlobin, then some gnomes, which is a big yikes, when they try to marry you. All in all you were exhausted. 

Walking upstairs into the Mystery Shack, which Stanley calls, you enter the silent house and finally relax. The boys were sitting on the couch just outside on the porch, having a cold one. Knowing you had time before the boys came inside you decided that it was a good time as any to take a shower. 

Once in the upstairs bathroom you got ready for a shower. You avoided the mirror like always, nothing good ever came from the mirrors. You get in and do your business.

Downstairs the boys were laughing and smiling, when a sudden silence washed over them.

"...Did anyone notice how they were acting before going inside?" Stanley had glanced up at the Mystery Shack and frowned

Both Stanford and Fiddleford nodded 

"Ah hope they're doin' okay" Fiddleford responded with.

Ford nodded with Fiddleford's response. "They did seem a little stiff…"

You were not having the best of days, this morning when waking up you realized you were out of medicine, and no clean clothes, especially after spilling coffee all over yourself. You've almost had up to here with everything, but were trying to keep it under wraps.

After getting out of the shower and finishing up in the bathroom, you decided you were going to fix something up for a late lunch. When you came into the kitchen, you were welcomed to the site of a sink full of dirty dishes. 

Seeing the sink, your frustration only got worse. You spun back around and stormed out the front door. You didn't know where you were going, just away from the Shack and the guys. 

After walking maybe a mile or so, you stopped and gathered your breath. You hadn't realized, but you had silently been crying. When you realized that, you grew even more frustrated.

You sat down in a nice clearing and started sobbing as everything eventually caught up with you.

No medicine, no clothes, no dishes, bills to pay, experiments to help with, running around to study things… was beginning to be too much for you. You were beginning to feel the feeling of helplessness. And oh sweet moses, did it make you feel worse. 

You felt like you weren't helping the trio enough and always thinking that, you'd run yourself down. 

Unaware that someone was coming up behind you, you had muttered to yourself "You are worthless, you can't help them, they don't need you." 

" You are not worthless Kid" 

You jumped when someone spoke and looked behind you to see Stanley.

Stanley smiled softly and sat down beside you. He didn't comment on your appearance, nor did he ask what was wrong. 

You sniffled and rubbed away your tears as you leaned up against Stan. You weren't quite ready to say why you were upset, and Stan didn't pressure you to explain why. The two of you sat in silence for awhile. 

Stan eventually spoke "It's going to get dark soon. We should probably head back. You okay? " 

You nodded, grateful that Stan never asked or pried. You both started for home. When you both arrived, Ford and Fiddleford looked relieved to see you safe and sound. You knew because of the smiles and the guys you received. 

Nobody asked why you left and you were utterly grateful for that. It's nice knowing you can count on the guys when you need them.


End file.
